(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a practice model for holding training teeth on which dentistry work can be performed, comprising a shell shaped like a set of teeth that is to be attached to an articulator or a phantom head, into which shell the exchangeable training teeth are inserted and which is covered by a base on the side facing the training teeth.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
In jaw models of this type, the training teeth are individually screwed onto the base of the shell. This means special shells are required for each different set of teeth, therefore when it comes to equipping training facilities it is not only the investment costs that are considerable but also a large number of practice models have to be kept in readiness in order to ensure that the work can progress without disruptions. Furthermore, it is very complicated to exchange a training tooth, because the screw connection between it and the base has to be unfastened and, in turn, a screw connection has to be made in order to hold a new training tooth. The practice models of prior art therefore cannot be used in an optimum way.